The Fall
The Fall is the last mission in the Russian campaign of Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS). In this level the player must fight their way to the top of the Reichstag. It is very similar to the level "Downfall". Background A shot down German Stuka crashed into a building, blocking the halftrack's path to the Reichstag. The troops must now make their way towards the Reichstag through the alleys of Berlin. Capturing the Reichstag will signal the defeat of the German war machine and a mighty blow to the axis powers. The troops must capture and secure the Reichstag. Walkthrough The player spawns in the alleyway that lead to the Riechstag. Start by following the player's allies to the corner. A German will appear, so shoot him. If the player walks closer to their last comrade, a German will run down a pile of destroyed building and dirt, towards the player's position, shoot him. Then three other Germans will spawn; one will be behind cover and two will be on the fire escape. Then shoot two more Germans, and the player will clearly see the Riechstag. The player must then proceed to the Reichstag. Walk to the red destroyed building wall that's closer to the Riechstag. After the fight is over, Dirmakurato will have to find a way inside of the building. Getting inside the Reichstag There is an allied tank nearby, head to the left of the grey cover and run to the front of the grey cover, then to the other side. If the player stays to the left, the tank will crush them. One of the player's comrades will say "Make me a hole!" The tank will blow a hole making an entrance that is in one of the offices. Take out two Germans, one near the hole and another one coming out of cover. Dirmakurato will then head upstairs and clear the hallways while getting assistance from other red army solders. kill the Germans at the entrance and go through a few more offices on the right. Dirmakurato will then kill four solders defending the Reichstag auditorium. once inside the auditorium, a red army solder will inform that the Germans are preparing a counter attack and tells the player to get on the MG on the main podium. Once on the MG-42 the room is then filled with enemys. it would be best to know which one to shoot quickly and kill the Germans on the balcony if playing on Hardened. when the wave stops, dismount and head to the exit on the right. the player reaches another staircase and heads up to the roof. Make way to the roof and battle the final werhmacht resistance. Once the Germans are all dead, plant the Russian flag to signify Berlin's Downfall. Weapon Loadout Trivia *When the tank fires to the Reichstag to open an entrance, some rocks will be thrown away by the explosion. These rocks will not kill the player but pass through them. *Sometimes Captain Kovalenko will die at the beginning and will respawn again after your reach the top of Reichstag. * At the first staircase, the player may find two dead Germans that are part of the level scenery. * At the beginning, the player can see the T-34 tank behind some hedge hog barriers. Strangely, the tank seems to be sunken into the rubble, but has no problem getting out of it like the rubble isn't there. Category:Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS) Single Player Levels